Badassery
The power to possess the traits and qualities of a badass. Also Called *Awesomeness *Awesomeness Physiology/Mimicry *Badass *Badassery Physiology/Mimicry Capabilities User is Rule of Cool personified, being able to perform outright insane stunts that would or should be impossible, or complete extremely difficult to pull off by a 'normal' human(s). The user will always remain calm and composed no matter the odds, or balance of the situation. The user can do any possible task and be completely independent in anything that they do while accomplishing a superhuman feat. Associations *Peak Human/Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Condition *Fate Immunity *Flawless Coordination *Hypercompetence *Improbable Weapon Proficiency *Indomitable Will *Inner Power *Luck *One-Man Army *Raw Power *Unpredictability Limitations *Users can still be defeated, hurt or killed. *User is still bound by laws of physics. Known Users See Also: Empowered Badass Normal and Badass Normal. Comics/Cartoons Anime/Manga Video Games Live Television/Movies Gallery Comics/Cartoons 16_year_old_Feedback.PNG|Feedback (Ben 10 Omniverse) is considered as Ben's favorite alien and has defeated most of Ben's foes and has more wins than loses. The Authority -You heard her..jpg|You heard her (WildStorm/DC Comics). Badassery by Mister Terrific.jpg|Mister Terrific vs. the Ku Klux Klan (DC Comics) Badass By Wonder Woman.jpg|Wonder Woman (DC Comics) vs. The People's Republic of China military Badass By Batman (3).jpg|Batman (DC: New 52) teaches a valuable lesson to Green Lantern Invincible man.jpg|There's a reason why he's called Invincible (Image Comics). The Punisher - Got your Nose!!!.jpg|The Punisher's (Marvel Comics) got your nose. Driving with Daredevil.jpg|Driving with Daredevil (Marvel Comics) Wolverine the Badass (1).jpg|Wolverine (Marvel Comics)... Wolverine Vs. A Shark.jpg|... goes fishing... Old Man Logan - Doing what America couldn't.jpg|...doing what America couldn't... Storm_Knife_fighting.jpg|Storm (Marvel Comics), the OG knife fighter of the X-Men. Judge Dredd.jpg|Judge Dredd (2000 AD) is your judge, jury and executioner if need be. Marco_Diaz_bio-7723.jpg|Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) is a student in the Tang Soo Do discipline of karate and, as of the eponymous episode, has a red belt. He is able to use karate with potentially lethal force as demonstrated when he cuts off Tom's hand with a karate chop and punches a hole through Toffee's chest. The_Hateocracy Boondocks.jpg|The Hateocracy (Boondocks) are a gang of elderly, nasty, self-hating racist bigots and most the badass n-words of this side of world. If you're unlucky enough to crossed paths with them you better hire yourself an entire army to fight against them. Blue Marvel's Beam (1).jpg|Adam Brashear/Blue Marvel (Marvel Comics) Peter Parker, a badass Since the 60s.jpg|Even without his working clothes, Peter Parker (Marvel Comics) is an absolute hero. Tim Drake, everybody!!.jpg|Tim Drake, everybody!! Anime/Manga Aizen shunpo slash.gif|Sosuke Aizen's (Bleach) power and fighting skills allow him to defeat the strongest Shinigamis, even Genryusai Yamamoto with his tactical genius. Yamamoto unleashes his reiatsu.png|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) was considered to be the strongest Soul Reaper in existence for the last millennium. Even without his powers, he could still obliterate a powerful Arrancar with is bare hands. Zaraki Kenpachi Cut Up.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) is one of the most badass Shinigami, able to defeat almost any opponent with sheer strength and determination. He is badass the point that when a reality warper tried to make himself more badass than Kenpachi, he found that this was literally impossible. Guts, The Black Swrodsman.png|Guts, the Black Swordsman (Berserk) is the absolute master of his own fate. DBS 130 UI Goku.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) is most famous for overcoming any obstacle, no matter what, through sheer determination and hard work; culminating in him reaching a state of being beyond even gods. Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyan Race.gif|Vegeta (Dragon Ball franchise) has pulled many badass feats, but his crowning achievement comes from defeating a God of Destruction through sheer determination. Vegito.png|Vegito (Dragon Ball franchise) is the fusion of Goku and Vegeta, and therefore is one of the most badass fighters there is by default. Wrathful Broly.gif|Broly (Dragon Ball Super) Issei Hyoudou as Diabolus Dragon.png|Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DxD) as Diabolus Dragon Form. Medaka Kurokami.jpg|Like most Abnormals, Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) can achieve incredible feats, such as catching cascade of bullets with her mouth. Germany.gif|Germany (Axis Powers Hetalia) can break a spoon with his bare hands, along with other things. Jonathan Joestar the Gentleman of JoJo!!!.png|Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part I: Phantom Blood) File:JotaroWithStarPlatinum.png|Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) is an extremely cool individual, able to keep his composure in even the direst of situations. A gambler trying to steal your soul? An evil assassin holds your granddad as a hostage? A immortal vampire trying to kill you? CALL HIM. JoJo Stands and their Users.jpg|The Joestar Group (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders) Saitama, Bald Cape Man.gif|Saitama (One-Punch Man) vs. the…never-mind. Raizo is awesome.jpg|Raizo (One Piece) is an awesome ninja. Worst Generation.jpg|The Worst Generation (One Piece) are 12 most powerful and fearsome pirates of the modern era who are regarded by the World Government to be their worst nemesis for the immense chaos and disorder they have caused against the world… Capone Bege's Ability.gif|…Capone Luke "Gang" Bege, the genius master tactician of the Fire Tank Pirates who has defeated the most powerful enemies with his tactical genius alone… Law bisects Vergo and SAD Laboratory.gif|…Trafalgar D. Water Law, the captain/doctor of the Heart Pirates who is feared as the Surgeon of Death… Basil_Hawkins_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|… the Magician Basil Hawkins the oracle leader of the Hawkins Pirates… Scratchmen_Apoo_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|…the Roaring Tide Scratchmen Apoo, the DJ musician/captain of the On Air Pirates… Eustass Captain Kid.png|…the sadist daredevil captain of the Kid Pirates, Eustass "Captain" Kidd… Luffy Zoro Sanji Vs Beast Pirates.gif|… Monkey D Luffy, the youngest of the Worst Generation who has miraculously committed numerous near impossible feats that have shook the Three Great Powers of the world to the core… YamiGuraNoMi.png|… "Blackbeard" Marshal D. Teach Captain of the Blackbeard Pirates, who has achieved what no one else could ever do, overthrow Whitebeard one of the Yonko of the New World, steal his Gura Gura no Mi powers and take over his position as one of the Yonko. The Straw Hats One Piece.gif|The Straw Hat Pirates (One Piece) Donquixote Doflamingo the Heavenly Demon One Piece.gif|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) Whitebeard axe.gif|Edward Newgate/Whitebeard (One Piece) truly lived up to his reputation as "World's Strongest Man"... Whitebeard Dies While Standing.png|...Even in his advanced age, ill and far from his prime, it still took a lot to eventually kill him. Kaido (One Piece) Strongest Creature.png|Kaido (One Piece), without any doubt, truly lives up to his reptutation as The Strongest Creature in the World. Katakuri face.PNG|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) is a legendary figure amongst the Big Mom pirates for his sheer badassery, skills, and professionalism. Having never lost a single fight from the day he was born until he was finally defeated by Monkey D. Luffy, Katakuri was the rock that held up the Big Mom Pirates. Fairy Tail members reunited.jpg|Fairy Tail members (Fairy Tail) overcame tough trials making them very famous among other guilds, if not the most famous one and is feared of their strength and their accomplished goals. to the point of defeating the immortal Zeref. Ryo Fui Kingdom.png|Rising from his position asa lowly merchant, Ryo Fui (Kingdom) dominate the entire State of Qin. Ei Sei, King of Qin Kingdom.png|Ei Sei, 31st King of Qin (Kingdom) Shin, Captain of the Hi Shin Unit Kingdom.jpg|Shin of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) has done the very impossible for somebody who was originally a servant and a slave. Killing over 20 enemy soldiers, destroying a war chariot he never saw before, diving head first into a sea of enemy soldiers just to save his fellow squad mates and killing a enemy general just on his first campaign. Ou Ki the Lips and Bird of Qin Kingdom.jpg|Ou Ki, the Monstrous of Qin (Kingdom) was one of the most dominant military figures of his era, numbering victories on the battlefield against many formidable foes. At the time of his death there was not a single general as hated by the masses as him and was rumored to be the strongest of Qin's Six Great Generals. Kan Ki the Beheader Kingdom.jpg|A genius prodigy at warfare, Kan Ki, the Beheader (Kingdom) has never even formally studied strategy yet has never lost a battle due to his unique unorthodox tactics. Just by dedicating entire day of doing nothing he was able to throw everybody, even own allies, off just to bait and lure the enemy commander out of hiding (not to mention pissing everybody off, too). Ri Boku Kingdom.png|Ri Boku of the Three Great Heavens (Kingdom) is a Great General of the Heavens from the State of Zhao, before he made a name for himself he was mostly known for subduing the Xiongnu threat to the north which constantly raids the northern part of Zhao, a feat which no other Zhao general had achieved before. Calamity Embodiment by Hou Ken.png|Hou Ken, the Bushin (Kingdom) is considered a walking manifestation of calamity and violence. Ou Hon Kingdom.png|Ou Hon (Kingdom) Ou Sen Kingdom.PNG|Ou Sen (Kingdom) Kenshiro Kasumi.jpg|Since he could walked as a child, Kenshirō Kasumi (Fist of the Blue Sky) has described as the Greatest Martial Artist in world. Crippling or killing any opponent he would fight which eventually earned him the moniker of Yánwáng/The King of Death. Kenshiro - Fist of the North Star.png|Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) is ultimately regarded as the world's strongest man. His mastery of the greatest martial art the globe, The Hokuto Shin Ken (Big Dipper God Fist), has garnered him titles such as the Savior of The Century's End. Gintoki Sakata-san.gif|Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) Escanor Daytime (Seven Deadly Sins - S3).png|Escanor (Seven Deadly Sins), the Lion's Sin of Pride, is the strongest human alive, and he knows it... Escanor The One (Seven Deadly Sins).png|...and at his pinnacle of power, he is utterly invincible... Escanor vs Demon King (Seven Deadly Sins).png|...even able to face the Demon King on equal footing. Ikki rasetsu.png|He wasn't meant to be great because of his fate as a F-rank, but Ikki Kurogane (Rakudai Kishi no Eiyutan) has beaten the odds against him, trumped over the common sense that said he couldn't and told his fate that it wasn't the boss of him as he always had. Team Bucciarati JoJo.png|Team Bucciarati (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) Jin's Style (Samurai Champloo).gif|Jin (Samurai Champloo) Mugen's Style (Samurai Champloo).gif|Mugen (Samurai Champloo) Television/Movies Aaaabarney.png|Barney Stinson (How I Met Your Mother) has gone past what is possible, to the place where the possible and the impossible meet to become... the possimpible. adam-sandler-zohan.jpg|Zohan (You Don't Mess with the Zohan) uses his power in the most badass ways, such as folding his enemy to pretzel or putting piranha in his swimsuit. Feature_ShootEmUp-med.jpg|Mr. Smith (Shoot' Em Up) Boondocks Saints - Connor and Murphy.jpg|The MacManus brothers, Connor and Murphy (Boondock Saints films) are able to simultaneously fire two Desert Eagles without recoil, seem to have unlimited ammo and survive against all odds by pulling off seemingly impossible feats that border on dumb luck. 01_Ash.jpg|Ashley J. Williams (The Evil Dead series) has survived countless demonic related events, time-traveling to medieval times, demonic possession, and fighting his own evil clone. Video Games Ps3-asura-s-wrath.jpg|Asura (Asura's Wrath) defeated and killed nigh-omnipotent creator deity of his world using nothing but his unyielding rage and determination to save his daughter. Kratos Blades.jpg|Kratos (God of War) single-handedly wiped out the entire Greek pantheon in his thirst for vengeance. Grayson Hunt.jpg|Grayson "Gray" Hunt (Bulletstorm), the epitome of badassery, foul language use and dumbass revenge seeker. Juvie_H.png|Juvie (Valkyrie Crusade) is a badass. Leon.jpg|Various human characters such as Leon Scott Kennedy (Resident Evil franchise) are able to perform difficult acrobatic feats and survive insurmountable damage that would be fatal to normal people. Art-litho-doom-spacemarine-full-updated.jpg|The Doomguy/Doom Marine/Doom Slayer (Doom) truly lives up to his reputation as the bane of Hell itself. John-117 Halo 4 Render.png|John-117 (Halo) is considered to be the most badass (and lucky) Spartan II Supersoldier. His skills have earned him the reputation of "The Demon" among his foes. Thel 'Vadam.jpg|Arbiter Thel 'Vadam (Halo) is one of the few beings in the galaxy to rival John-117 in badassery. File:DanteDMC5.png|Dante (Devil May Cry series) has pulled off countless awesome feats. Dante Plays Billiard with the Hell Prides.gif|Dante (Devil May Cry series) beating demons in a friendly game of Billiard. Virgil.png|Vergil (Devil May Cry) is so awesome, he is known as the Dark Slayer. Others ]] Weird-Ass Guitar Guy Channel Awesome.png|Not only can Weird-Ass Guitar Guy (Channel Awesome) play a multi-necked electric guitar that can shoot dinosaur missiles, but he wears a blindfold because his body is full of so much testosterone that his eyes literally shoot shark-shaped explosions. Chucknorris.jpg|Chuck Norris... 'Nuff said. Duke-nukem-forever_86473-1440x900.jpg|Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem franchise) kicks alien ass and looks good doing it. Videos Watch Black Dynamite Black Dynamite Adult Swim The 11th Herb and Spice Black Dynamite Adult Swim File:Defiling a Mummy The Venture Bros. Adult Swim|Brock protects the Ventures from a mummy who stowed away on the X-1. File:Crocodile Attack The Venture Bros. Adult Swim|Brock attacks a crocodile that stowed away on the X-1. File:Ass Fighting The Venture Bros. Adult Swim|Brock takes the pirates down -- with his ass. Car Rage - The Venture Bros. - Adult Swim Supercut Every Dr. Orpheus Magic Spell The Venture Bros. Adult Swim The Freeman Family Vs Stinkmeaner The Freemans vs. The Hateocracy HD 60fps Bushido Brown vs. The Hateocracy HD 60fps Huey Vs. Uncle Ruckus Rick and Morty - Pickle Rick vs Rats Full Scene 1080p Legolas Slays the Oliphaunt (6 9) - The Lord of the Rings The Return of the King Movie (2003) - HD ジョジョ Josuke vs. Upperclassmen 『HD』 ジョジョ The Ultimate Expression Of Rage! 『HD』 ジョジョ Arrivederci! 『HD』 7 Page Muda. Blood Dragon- The Cyber War Category:Powers Category:Silly Powers Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Real Powers